rail_rushfandomcom-20200214-history
Hand Brake
A Hand Brake is a single-use attachment available for sale in the "Extras" section of the shop in all versions of Rail Rush, except the coin-op arcade version. Purpose and Use A Hand Brake is mounted to the right side of the cart, and can be deployed in an emergency to temporarily slow the cart down as it drives at breakneck speeds. However, it can only be used once and is prone to falling off. A reusable variant of the Hand Brake is known to exist. The player must decide when to use a Hand Brake. At the moment the player wants to use the Hand Brake, he/she presses the spacebar (classic and Worlds versions), or taps the Hand Brake icon at the lower-left corner of the screen (mobile version). The current character will engage the brake by kicking the lever with his/her right foot. The massive friction exerted by the brake will emit a loud screeching noise, along with a shower of sparks. The cart then slows down for five seconds, giving the player a small amount of time to take a break from the action, before the Hand Brake breaks off and the cart regains speed. A Hand Brake cannot be equipped in tandem with a Steam Power booster or TNT Stick. If the player purchases a Hand Brake without having any in his/her inventory, it is automatically equipped, un-equipping any equipped Steam Power booster or TNT Stick if necessary. Variants *'Standard Hand Brake:' The standard Hand Brake is a single-use brake that slows the cart for five seconds for one run only. It is sold individually for 2,000 nuggets (classic version)/1,200 nuggets (Worlds and mobile version). *'Mega Brake:' The Mega Brake looks and functions exactly like the Hand Brake, but is reusable at the rate of one use per run. As a result, it is sold for 30,000 nuggets (classic version)/25,000 nuggets (Worlds and mobile version). Use on Special Hazards The Hand Brake generally cannot be used on most special hazards in other worlds. However, in the Steam Factory, it is possible to use the Hand Brake before approaching a Great Jump, if the player engages it early enough, but it would strangely have no effect whatsoever on the Great Jump. Strategy The Hand Brake is a better tool to use than the Steam Power booster because the player will have more control, will not miss nuggets and will have time to look ahead and avoid the obstacles that await. At the same time, this drop in speed can throw players out of whack by fooling them into trying to dodge an obstacle too early, leading to an accident. The timing of the Hand Brake is also essential, since the player is only allowed to use it once, and it would be a waste to use it when the cart is not at full speed. It should only be used after the cart reaches full speed, which is usually at around 3,000 meters, and it is best used near a pair of alternating obstacles or hazards that is difficult to avoid. In the Worlds and Android versions, if the player uses Slowdown Pete, the cart would have to coast to a farther distance to reach top speed, so the player should try waiting a little longer with Pete before the Hand Brake can be of good use. Note The Hand Brake is a misnomer in that it is activated with a kick. Category:Game items